deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercule Satan
Mark "Hercule" Satan is a character from the anime series, Dragon Ball Z. He has fought Dan Hibiki twice, first in an episode of One Minute Melee, and then again in the 53rd episode of Death Battle, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ash Ketchum VS Hercule Satan (Completed) * Axel Vs Hercule Satan * Batman vs Hercule Satan * Big the Cat vs Hercule Satan (Completed) * Captain Qwark VS Hercule Satan (Completed) *'Hercule Satan Vs Chun-Li' (Completed) * Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki (Completed fanon version) * Hercule Satan vs. Don Kanonji (Completed) * Hercule Satan VS Gaston (Completed) * Beowulf vs Hercule Satan * Hercule Satan vs Groose * Hercule Satan Vs Hol Horse * Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson (Completed) * Hercule Satan VS Inspector Gadget (Abandoned) * Hercule Satan vs Jaune Arc * Hercule Satan vs John Cena (Completed) * Johnny Cage vs. Hercule Satan * King (One Punch Man) vs Hercule Satan * Hercule Satan VS King Piccolo (Abandoned) * Luigi vs Hercule Satan (Completed) * Michael J. Caboose VS Hercule Satan * Hercule Satan VS Mumen Rider (Abandoned) * Hercule Satan vs Papyrus * Po the Panda vs Hercule Satan (Completed) * Hercule Satan vs Raphael (Abandoned) * Hercule Satan VS Rawk Hawk (Completed) * Robbie Rotten vs Hercule Saitan * Sokka vs. Hercule Satan * Speedwagon vs. Hercule Satan (Completed) * Hercule Satan VS Toad (Completed) * Waluigi vs Hercule Satan (Completed) * Hercule Satan VS Zangief '''(Completed) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Bolo (Shantae) * Dexter Grif (Red vs Blue) * Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) * Mokap (Mortal Kombat) * Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat') * Chun-Li (Street Fighter)) * Guile (Street Fighter) * Zangief (Street Fighter) * Mike Haggar (Final Fight) * Batman History When Mark was young, he attended a fighting dojo called "Satan Castle." Through a combination of considerable power and good luck (his rival fighting opponent would get food poisoning, for instance), he quickly became world champion and was called "Mr. Satan" after the name of his dojo. Despite his reputation, he vowed not to fight anyone crazy stronger than him after his martial arts master was killed by Mercenary Tao. He would eventually have a daughter named Videl, who would go on to date and eventually marry Goku's son Gohan (Whom he stole credit from for defeating Cell). Despite being outclassed in speed and strength by the Z-Fighters, Hercule is still regarded as one of the best in the world by a combination of skills, luck, and money, his reputation proved useful when helping Goku defeat Kid Buu. Satan would go on to befriend Majin Buu. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real name: Mark * Age: 38 * Height: 6'2" | 188 cm * Weight: 208 lbs | 94 kg * The "Undisputed" Martial Arts Champion of the World. * One of the richest people on Earth. * Hides a fear of those who use ki. * Loves eating spaghetti. Fighting Style *Philosophy includes: **Daily training. **Pushing one's limits. **"Having a wild time all the time". *Dynamite Kick. *Megaton Punch. *Can use Rapid Movement Technique. *Highly skilled at deception. **Faking stomach aches. **Playing off mistakes as intentional strategies. Feats *Can pull four tour buses by himself. *Ripped three phone books at once. *Karate chopped 14 then 19 concrete roof titles *Ran behind a gunman faster than his eye could see. *Won the World Martial Arts tournament up to 26 times... most of the time by cheating. *Cell hit him into a cliff and merely hit his head a little. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Fighting Style *Highly skilled at deception. **Resorts to cheating when facing a Ki-user. *Video games depict him with superhuman farting. *Video games depict him with a jetpack; although it quickly overheats or runs out of fuel so it cannot sustain its flight indefinitely. *Video games depict him with a missile launcher. Feats *Can pull four tour buses by himself (About 60 tons). *Chopped 19 concrete roof tiles (Failing to chop the 20th but still impressive). *Crushed a large rock over his head. *Survived jumping off a mountain (Only got a bump on his head) *Ran behind a gunman faster than his eye could see (Only to get shot but came close to dodging the bullet). *Won the World Martial Arts tournament up to 26 times... (24 of those times Fat Buu won the semifinals only to pretend to be defeated by Hercule). **Hercule did win fairly 24th World Martial Arts Tournament, though in the final match his opponent was weakened by food poisoning. ***Still, Hercule bested some of the strongest warriors of the world; including effortlessly defeating Spopovich with a single kick. https://youtu.be/HV6dZRJ7xZ4?t=8s **Defeated Android 18 with his Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch: a variation of the Megaton Punch that uses latent energy to cause a delayed reaction (Actually 18 allowed Hercule to win in exchange for money). *Tamed and befriended the genocidal monster Fat Buu. *The ONLY character in DBZ to survive both Cell and Buu. **The only human not killed by Buu. **One of the few major characters who wasn't murdered in general (Fat Buu healed his gunshot wound by Van Zant, but Buu clearly mentioned that he can't bring people back from the dead). *Saved the world by assisting Goku's spirit bomb against Kid Buu. *Defeated Beerus by going Super Saiyan (Or so he claims).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruv0tUdWaQ4 *Beated up a group of Zombies Faults and Failures *Has no ki powers and most likely has no superhuman abilities. **In the DBZ world, this makes Hercule easily one of the weakest characters. Even many of the oldest Dragonball characters can clearly overpower him. *Almost killed by Van Zant's pistol. *Losing streak against Ki-Users; as the average superhuman DBZ character effortlessly eclipses Hercule in power. **Failed to stop Mercenary Tao from killing his Master. **Backhanded into a far off cliff by Cell. **Got his nose nearly broken by a single punch from Kid Buu. **Was injured and knocked-out by an indirect ki-blast from Basil. **Failed to assassinate Fat Buu, despite being allowed multiple attempts to do so and Buu being oblivious to every assassination attempt.https://youtu.be/gIpQ_FjLmUM?t=47s *In extreme denial of the idea of ki and ki-users. **So much so that he concluded that he was in a dream and so thought he could fly too... He couldn't and instead literally jumped off a cliff. **Despite this denial, he's terrified of massive ki attacks. *After the Cell Games, Hercule's skill appears to have diminished as he is now very clumsy and paranoid. Gallery Hercule Satan.jpeg Hercule Satan.jpg Hercule.png My id by hercule satan-d68bm7t.jpg Trivia * Hercule Satan is the eighth anime/manga character to get into Death Battle. The first seven being Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, and Guts. Followed by Astro Boy and Agumon. ** He is also the fourth Dragon Ball character to get into Death Battle. The first three being Vegeta, Goku, and Majin Buu. * Hercule and Batman are probably the most human-like combatants on the show so far; possessing no obvious superhuman feats and fighting only with their normal martial arts and gadgets. * In DBZ-BT3: Hercule is the only Tier 1 character. This makes him weaker than the majority of the Dragon ball combatants. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Completed Profile Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Missile User Category:Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Celebrities